Monster
by LolyGothica
Summary: "If only you were thirty centimeters taller, you could've become a superstar." Said Tsukishima to Hinata. Yet, he would correct himself. Because if Hinata was thirty centimeters taller, he would've become more of a monster than a superstar. HinaTsukki, yes, in that order.
1. How It All Began

**WARNING**: Slow update (like, veeeery slow update), yaoi, HinaTsukki with seme!Hinata and uke!Tsukki.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Haikyuu! And never make any money by this fic.

A review/comment before you leave will be awesome :3

**CHAPTER 1  
>HOW IT ALL BEGAN<strong>

"If only you were thirty centimeters taller, you could've become a superstar." Said Tsukishima to Hinata.

If someone asked him whether he remembered having saying that, of course he remembered. But he never thought much about that. Yet, he would correct himself. Because if Hinata was thirty centimeters taller, he would've become more of a monster than a superstar.

* * *

><p>The day began like usual. He woke up and got ready for morning practice. The practices had been turned up a notch, especially now that Karasuno was going to face Aoba Jousai for the second time in semifinal nonetheless.<p>

After showered, dried himself, and put on his school uniform Tsukishima then realized something was amiss. His Karasuno jersey that he usually hung above his desk was absent. He wouldn't admit it, but he got just as much pride as his other teammates of the jersey.

"Kei, are you awake?" His mother's voice called from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Yes, I am awake." Tsukishima replied before approaching the door and opened it.

"Oh, you already prepared? So soon." His mother strangely looked surprised. Didn't she already know that every school day he prepared early for morning practice?

"Uh, yeah." Tsukishima mumbled distractedly.

"Good then, come downstairs for breakfast, okay?"

"Yes, I will. But Mom, where is my volley club uniform?"

"Your junior high school volley ball uniform?"

"Not that one, the Karasuno one."

His mother's confused face raised a bad feeling within him.

"Kei, this is your first day in high school. Of course you don't have the uniform yet." Her mother replied with furrowed eyebrows. "Or, did you dream of joining Karasuno's Volley Ball Club already?" His mother added with a chuckle.

Tsukishima was taken back. He even almost recoiled physically. "First day?"

"Exactly. Come on, move now." His mother playfully commanded.

Tsukishima could only blink and stood under the door frame. Unknown dread suddenly strummed all over his body. He took a deep breath, a shuddering breath, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima frantically searched for his phone. When he found it, he unlocked it and stared at the date there. His shoulders slumped and the small panic at the back of his mind grew when the date on the monitor was indeed the date when he had been a fresh student in Karasuno.<p>

"You got to be kidding me." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>At first, Tsukishima's brain helpfully suggested that it was a big prank, a well thought prank, a geniusly executed prank. He was about to ask for explanation from Yamaguchi when all of his classmates didn't recognize him. Even the teachers only smiled and greeted him out of formality, no recognitions in their eyes.<p>

He forced himself to calm down when the panic started bubbling again. Everyone stared at him when he was close to hyperventilating, and he didn't believe in making spectacle out of himself would do him good. Yamaguchi tapped him by his shoulder and instantly concerned for his bestfriend when he saw how pale Tsukishima's face was.

"Tsukki, are you okay?!"

Tsukishima nodded. "Do you have a bottle of water with you?" He really needed that, for his wrecked nerves.

"Yes, wait." Yamaguchi said before fishing out a bottle of water from his bag.

Tsukishima mumbled a small thanks to the shorter boy as he accepted the bottle. He drank the water in large gulps and when he gave it back to Yamaguchi, it was emptied for about three quarters.

He exhaled and inhaled deeply while gradually forced himself to accept the strange phenomenon he was currently in. He needed his calm and straight thought back if he ever wanted to survive this. He didn't know how and why it happened, but everything started anew.

* * *

><p>"Tsukki, what club will you join? Volley ball, right?"<p>

"You already know the answer." Tsukishima mumbled. Somehow it felt like dejavu for him.

"Ahahaha, yes. Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima's mind was still in disarray. Some things, he remembered had happened before. But some other things or events, were new to him. It was like, he started the time over again, but in different version of development. He needed to look this up on internet.

* * *

><p>"Parallel universe, huh?" Tsukishima mumbled. That was the result of his mini research. But that multiversity theory was still hypothetical. He still felt uneasy with all the familiarity, but somehow new, of the events he had encountered so far.<p>

Without him knowing, his feet led him to the gym the volley ball usually used for practice. He heard ball slams echoed from the gym. Good, he really needed to confirm this phenomenon one more time. He steeled himself before walking straight to the gym doors.

The closer he got to the opening of the gym, the more he heard shouts. The more wrecked his nerves became.

"What are you doing here? You should be in Shiratorizawa!"

Tsukishima snorted, that familiar voice, Ou-sama.

But, wait. What was he talking about? Shiratorizawa? And who was he talking to?

"Like hell I would let myself be in the same team with Ushijima-senpai again!"

The voice stopped Tsukishima in his track. He knew that voice, but it was different. The voice he knew was higher in pitch. That voice though, although different, lower and gruffer, still had the similar tune in it that made Tsukishima sure that it was Hinata's voice.

As Tsukishima arrived at the opened entrance doors of the gym, a volley ball flew to his head. He instinctually caught the ball and lowered it slowly.

What he saw stopped all thinking process he should be doing.

"Ah! I am sorry!" Hinata said after shaking off his surprise. "Kageyama, stop provoking me!" He added while still jogging to Tsukishima.

Hinata stopped before him and smiled sheepishly. "Er, sorry. We were overexcited."

Tsukishima looked up, LOOKED UP to Hinata. Damn, never in his wildest dream he thought of looking up to the shrimp that was Hinata.

"Hello?" Hinata waved in front of his face when Tsukishima just stared at him with wide eyes and gaped slightly.

"How tall are you?" Tsukishima's mind was in chaos but he managed to ask the most important thing.

Hinata blinked, didn't expect that question. "192 centimeters." He answered casually.


	2. They Were

Thank you so much for reading this fic, for commenting, and for giving this fic kudos. Really appreciate them all. Thank you :3  
>Hope you like this chapter also.<p>

Disclaimer: "I don't own Haikyuu! and never make any money by this fic.

**CHAPTER 2**  
><strong>They Were ...<strong>

Tsukishima found himself looking back and forth between the bickering duo. Kageyama kept shouting about how he couldn't defeat Hinata if they were in the same team, and that Hinata should go to Shiratorizawa like Ushijima. In turn Hinata countered that by saying he wouldn't want to enter the team where Ushijima was in, because that meant he couldn't surpass his senpai.

So, in this universe Hinata and Ushijima had been in the same junior high school with the latter being the senior. And thus, made the formerly shrimp looked up to him and wanted to surpass him.

Interesting, Tsukishima thought. He still could rile Hinata using his senpai.

Kageyama was still the Ou-sama, though.

"Ah, wait!" Suddenly Hinata's eyes lit up brightly. "With your skill and mine, we can defeat Ushijima-senpai's team!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

"Like hell, I don't want to toss to you." Kageyama grumpily replied.

"Eh? Why!?"

"You annoy me!" Kageyama yelled as he stomped away before taking a volley ball. He then turned around and slanted his eyes to Hinata.

And in a flash, Kageyama did his powerful jump serve. Hinata instinctually dropped into receiving stance.

"What the- Kageyama, what's wrong with you!?" Hinata yelled after he failed to receive the ball.

"He is acting like a girl in her period throwing tantrum." Tsukishima supplied.

"Shut up!" Kageyama shouted. He then turned back to Hinata with condescending stare. "You aren't even able to receive my serve. I don't want to toss to you."

Hinata didn't say anything to that. But he did take a volley ball and give it to Tsukishima.

"Kageyama, let's try how you receive my spike." Hinata said loudly, enough for it to reach Kageyama who was standing meters away from them. Tsukishima thought it was weird how Kageyama visibly tensed being challenged to receive Hinata's spike.

"Can you toss?" Hinata asked to Tsukishima.

"Of course I can. But I don't feel like it."

Tsukishima saw how the vein in Hinata's forehead strained.

"Just. Toss. To. Me." Hinata angrily told him. Which in contrast, Tsukishima seriously thought it was funny.

"I don't hear your 'Please.'" The blond smiled innocently.

Hinata's eye twitched as he blushed. "P-please."

"Good boy." Tsukishima said before went into position.

* * *

><p>His jump wasn't as high compared to his height, but the peak was taller than the short Hinata. He was also fast that Tsukishima could hear the "whoosh" when he ran before spiking the ball he tossed. The spike power, even though not as powerful as Asahi's spike, it was still above average.<p>

The vexation on Kageyama's face after he failed to receive that spike was enough to prove that the black haired boy thought the same about this Hinata.

It made sense. Hinata thought of Ushijima as his senpai that he wanted to surpass. Just like Kageyama to Oikawa. Tsukishima shouldn't be surprised to the fact that this Hinata is almost on par with Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa Academy.

Maybe, they really could go to the national, Tsukishima thought. Just then Sawamura, Sugawara, and Tanaka entered the gym.

And he laughed, really laughed when Kageyama and Hinata serve-spike battle managed to take the Vice Principal's wig off.

He didn't find it funny anymore when Sawamura announced that the club didn't need members that couldn't work together as a team, and couldn't respect each other. Thus, the three of them had to defeat the seniors in a three-on-three match if they wanted to be accepted.

* * *

><p>The next day, they started to practice for the upcoming decisive match with the seniors.<p>

"Kageyama, focus!" Tsukishima didn't know how he ended up to be the mother hen of their small team. If only he wasn't in the gym to toss for Hinata when the Vice Principle came and checked on them, he wouldn't be forced to work together with the nuisance which were Kageyama and Hinata. He encountered a problem also, Kageyama was too bitter, no matter what Hinata did to get to his right side.

Yamaguchi with a cola bottle watched their practice with concealed amusement. He didn't want Tsukishima to see how funny he found it all.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"Then stop giving toss that hard to spike for Hinata!"

"He has the speed! He could spike that if he put his maximum effort!"

Tsukishima clucked. "Ou-sama." Tsukishima grumbled under his breath.

"Don't call me that." Kageyama said lowly with a glare set on his face.

Tsukishima caught on fast. "But that what you really are, Ou-sama." Tsukishima displayed his annoying smile.

"Er, guys..." Hinata trailed nervously as he looked side by side from Kageyama to Tsukishima.

It didn't take long for the bicker went more and more offensive to the point where Hinata had to be physically in the middle of the two shorter boys to stop them from punching each other.

"Guys, really! We don't have time for this!" Hinata said as he spread his arms out between Kageyama and Tsukishima. "We need to practice!"

Hinata was too busy to separate them away that he didn't see the punch that Kageyama delivered to Tsukishima, and took the punch by himself accidentally.

"Oops." Yamaguchi said from afar.

* * *

><p>"Really stupid of you to take the punch." Tsukishima said flatly as he offered the ice pack that the school clinic nurse prepared for the bruise on Hinata's cheek.<p>

"I didn't. It was accidental." Hinata pouted while taking the offered ice pack. Tsukishima cringed silently. Hinata was too big to make a cute pout. "Where is Kageyama now?" He asked.

"I think Yamaguchi took him away to cool his head." Tsukishima shrugged.

Silence fell between them after that. No one knew what to say. The nurse had left minutes ago after she gave the ice pack to Tsukishima. Hinata stared up at him while still holding the ice pack to his bruised cheek.

"You know what, you are actually caring." Hinata said with a light smile.

Tsukishima stared at him incredulously. Caring? Him?

"You are far more stupid than I thought."

"Hey!" Hinata protested. "But really, besides team mates we are strangers. Why did you even suggest bringing me to clinic?"

Now that he mentioned it. Tsukishima felt something he really shouldn't. He was slightly disappointed to realize that this Hinata only knew him for one day, not the Hinata he knew for months, the one who had shared victories and defeats with him. It wasn't like he particularly like Hinata, being in the same team and practicing every day, meeting every day, made him feel relatively close to the club's members. Right, he had to start anew here.

"By the way Tsukishima," Hinata started, woke him up from his reverie. "Did you watch Kageyama's match last year?"

"Which match?"

"'That' match."

Oh, 'that' match.

"Yeah."

"I expected so. You also know what 'Ou-sama' actually means, right?"

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed at that. "Yes."

Hinata looked down with solemn eyes. "Stop teasing him with that. That hits a very bitter spot for him." Hinata said calmly. "He is our setter, we need him stable."

Tsukishima looked away. Did he really have to go through Kageyama's low self-esteem phase again? It wasn't like he cared. It was troublesome.

The door of the clinic room opened and Kageyama with Yamaguchi entered the room. Kageyama looked slightly sheepish and Yamaguchi genuinely curious about Hinata's condition.

"Thanks God it doesn't look bad." Yamaguchi smiled at Hinata as he took a spot beside Tsukishima.

Kageyama shot Tsukishima a small glare before facing Hinata. A blush adorned his face as he mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I am sorry." Kageyama sulked.

Tsukishima slowly turned to Yamaguchi and raised his eyebrows at him as if asking "What did you do to him?"

"It just, that Ou-sama." Kageyama's voice got smaller at his nickname.

Hinata nodded at that. "But you have to remember that you are not in Kitagawa Daiichi anymore. We all can start anew here." Hinata said. "I wasn't a regular until all my senpai retired. So, I will be grateful to spike every toss people give me." Hinata ended that with a grin.

Kageyama nodded after a few seconds. It was true, Hinata only showed in official matches in their third year of junior high school.

"Um, you can make a perfect team." Yamaguchi suddenly said.

"What are you talking about so suddenly, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima stared up at him with a flat stare.

"Setter, spiker, and blocker." Yamaguchi referred to all three of them. "You can do it."

Hinata chuckled. "I know better than thinking it will be easy, but we do have hope here."

* * *

><p>They won the match with the seniors. Like what Hinata said, it was not easy. Firstly, Sawamura, Sugawara, and Tanaka didn't look like much but their movements were synchronized much better than them. Sawamura's receive was a trouble by itself. Sugawara might be not a genius setter but he knew what toss best for Sawamura and Tanaka. While Tanaka, he was a menace in the court, especially after being riled up by Tsukishima.<p>

The next day, their supervisor teacher announced that they would have a practice match with none other Aoba Jousai. Déjàvu, Tsukishima thought boredly.

* * *

><p>One thing Tsukishima missed was Hinata's nervous antics before matches. This Hinata, he wasn't nervous at all. In fact, he was far too excited to the point of annoying. In the middle of their match with the seniors, Hinata and Kageyama made a new offensive move, which surprised all the people present except Tsukishima. And now the overly grown kid was babbling about wanting to use that freak quick as soon as possible.<p>

Tsukishima sighed. He really wanted to see Hinata vomiting on Tanaka's lap again.

* * *

><p>With the events repeated itself, Tsukishima had the chance to observe deeper what unfolded before him. He didn't realize it before, but the way Kageyama didn't meet that Turnip Head's eyes was suspicious. The hurt in Kageyama's eyes also much deeper than he initially thought when he saw that Turnip Head being all buddies with his new team mates without giving him a glance.<p>

Was it possible that their relationship was more than team mates? Were they ... bestfriends?

The whistle clued Tsukishima that the server would serve then. He stood before the net. He peeked by the tail of his eyes the way Kageyama eyes lowered slightly and the turnip head in front of them purposely stared away from the both of them. Suspicious in-

*THUD*

Tsukishima couldn't register what happened. He only felt an object slammed the back of his head very hard that it left him dizzy.

"Agh." Tsukishima breathed out and squinted his eyes as he couldn't stand the dizziness and dropped down to his knees and hands.

A firm hand suddenly at the back of his head, caressed it softly in apologetic manner through his short hair.

"Tsukishima, are you okay? Do you hear me?" Hinata's voice sounded very close and it was thick with worry. "Shit! I am sorry! Are you okay?"

"That sounded bad!" Tanaka approached them.

"Hinata stupid! Aim higher!" Kageyama shouted, that stupid setter.

"Take him off of the court! Suga, Shimizu, make sure he is okay!" Sugawara urgently shouted.

"We can call our medic, if you need." That turnip head dared to say something.

"I am okay." Tsukishima finally said as he raised his hands to shoo away Hinata and Yamaguchi who were too close for his liking.

"Are you sure, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked with trembled voice. Oh God no, don't say he started tearing up.

"Tsukishima, don't force yourself." Hinata said while still massaging the back of his head. And what was wrong with him to enjoy that treatment?

"I am alright. Your serve is weak." Tsukishima said as he looked up. Sugawara saw how disoriented his eyes were and shook his head decisively.

"Hinata, if needed haul him off the court now. The medic will treat him shortly."

"But, I am alright." Tsukishima said to general direction of Sugawara with closed eyes as the move brought new wave of dizziness. He felt how Hinata started to drape his arm on his shoulders. Another hand slung to his waist.

"No buts, and you are not."

Hinata helped him up and walked carefully to the side of the court. Unfortunately for them, that serve fail was also counted and that gave Aoba Jousai the score they needed to end the first game.

"I am sorry, Tsukishima." Hinata said nervously. His voice was thick with guilt. "I suck at serve." He added.

"I know right." Tsukishima said lightly. So, in this universe he was the one got a serve behind the head. But unfortunately, Hinata used more force than the one who served to Kageyama's head.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima finally was allowed to join the match by the third game. It seemed like Hinata indeed sucked in serving. It might more powerful than the shrimp Hinata's serves, but it was nowhere near his usual spike yet enough to make him dizzy for about five or so minutes. Takeda told him to stay put for the whole second game just to be sure.<p>

Another person also came to the picture, Oikawa Tooru. Kageyama told them that he learned the killer serve from him and that was enough to put everyone's guard up. Hinata dubbed the boy as "Dai Ou-sama" or the Grand King which was fitting in a sense. And as a bonus, Oikawa got worse personality than Tsukishima. Luckily though, he needed to warm up first before entering the game.

* * *

><p>When the Grand King joined the game, it was a chaos. His serves were the very materialization of evil. That kind of play was enough to shut off their opponent's spirit. Tsukishima was frustrated of how things weren't different when it came to receives. His block was very effective in this match and he could synchronize with Kageyama in offense. How could his receives didn't get any better?<p>

Oikawa got two points off of him already. He grew irritated and overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>One more, one more scoring and they sealed their victory in this practice match. Tsukishima wiped the sweats off his forehead. He looked around him and his team mates looked restless. Oikawa would serve now.<p>

"Tch." Tsukishima clucked when once again Oikawa smiled mockingly to him. He would serve to him again, he knew it.

"Get closer to the line." Samawura whispered.

Tsukishima nodded before stood closer to the side line. When he back into stance, he saw how Hinata stared at him with his unnerving piercing gaze. Tsukishima glared at him and Hinata finally turned toward their opponents.

"Kageyama." Hinata called as they prepared for the next rally. "Give me indirect toss."

"Huh? But our freak quick will be really effective to score this one."

"I want to take aim."

Kageyama stopped himself from saying anything as he saw Hinata's eyes. They were wide and intensely focusing on Oikawa. His posture straight, relaxed, and ready. He could see all Hinata's reflexes were on their highest alert.

"I will kick you if you don't score with this one." Kageyama said quietly, didn't want to distract Hinata whom he thought was in the zone.

* * *

><p>Oikawa released the breath he unconsciously held. He looked behind where the ball bounced away. The ball had been spiked by Hinata, it slashed through the air right to the side of his head. Oikawa could almost see himself reflected in Hinata's eyes the moment before he spiked to his direction.<p>

It was a warning, or revenge after he mocked his teammate, Oikawa wasn't sure. But it did sent shiver to his body. He looked up to Hinata, where he could imagine Ushijima was standing there instead of the strawberry blond boy.

"Oi, Oikawa, let's line up." Iwaizumi patted the back of his shoulder.

"Ah! Right."

* * *

><p>The practice match finished with Karasuno's victory. They were preparing to go back and Tsukishima was casually walking toward the men toilet when he heard Kageyama and the Turnip's voices spoke in harsh whispers within the toilet. He was about to pass the doorway of the toilet when a hand suddenly pulled him back.<p>

"Shh!" Hinata hushed him.

"Hina-"

"Shh! be quiet." Hinata whispered. He dragged the blonde away from the doorway and took one turn before latching himself to the wall.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked irritatedly. Hinata dragged him without asking and the taller boy now stupidly latched himself at a wall.

"Listen." Hinata said lowly as he pointed to the wall.

"What? You want me to latch myself onto the wall also? That's stupid."

"Just stand closer to the wall." Hinata instructed with such urgency that made Tsukishima curious.

* * *

><p>"What are we now?" Kageyama asked. His voice was firm but the hurt was too thick to escape Kindaichi's ears.<p>

"It's clear, Kageyama."

"It's not clear! We have no contact after... after that."

"And whose fault was that!?" Kindaichi spun quickly to face him. "You were the one who cut off any means for me to contact you!"

"Why did you do that in the first place!?" Kageyama frustatedly asked. "Why did you do that too?"

Kindaichi looked away. His hands were in fists and his shoulders were strained.

"You were arrogant! You didn't hear to anyone and everyone should do whatever you ordered!" Kindaichi harshly said.

"But you were my-"

"And because of that it was harder for me! The team was getting angry by each time you lashed out on them! I didn't know what to do! Which to choose, my team or my boyfriend!"

Kageyama felt his eyes got warm. He looked away to distracted himself from the pain, but it was no use.

"Remember the week before the preliminary? That week I kept bugging you to stop getting angry in court?" Kindaichi gritted his teeth. "And you didn't listen, again. You never did!"

Kageyama stared at Kindaichi with despair. It was sickening. It hurt, he admitted. He wanted to get away as far as possible from this room, away from the boy before him.

"So, we are over." Kageyama stated, more to himself. He looked down and let his bangs shield him from Kindaichi's eyes.

Kindaichi gulped the lump in his throat as he watched Kageyama's trembled shoulders. He was so sure to get this over with when he signaled Kageyama to follow him. How come it felt very hard now?

"We are over."

* * *

><p>Tsukishima stepped away from the wall in front of him. Hinata beside him was still staring ahead to the wall with a prominent frown. He turned sideways toward Tsukishima and when their eyes met, they couldn't say anything.<p>

If he was the Tsukishima who only knew Kageyama for days, he wouldn't be affected by that. But he was the Tsukishima who knew Kageyama for months. And it was a big lie if he said that whatever he heard right there didn't make him feel anything.

"Um, let's go back to the others." Hinata said as he softly urged the blonde away by the sleeve of his Karasuno jacket.

"They were boyfriends." Tsukishima said.

"Does that bother you?" Hinata asked. Tsukishima wasn't sure if it was only his imagination or not, but Hinata sounded offended.

"No, of course not." He replied quickly. "I want to go to the toilet first."

He just hoped Kageyama and that Turnip Head were already gone from the toilet room.

**End of Chapter 2**

Thanks for reading. Review will be highly appreciated, since they give me power to write more :3


	3. Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! and its characters and never make any money by this fic.

Plus, thank you so much for reading this fic :3

**CHAPTER 3  
>CUTE<strong>

The bell for lunch time rang. On that clue all the students packed up and arranged their table for having their lunch together. Some chose to have their lunch in small groups, some chose to have large group. Yamaguchi looked back to Tsukishima with a toothy grin as he maneuvered his chair to face him.

"Tsukki, what do you have for lunch?" He asked as eager as a little puppy, which he was in a sense.

"I haven't checked it yet." Tsukishima replied as flat as usual. The blond was about to open the bento box before him when the sliding door of their class opened, followed by loud entrance of Hinata Shouyo. "There you are!"

"Woah, so tall." Tsukishima heard his classmate commented. The irony of all this for him couldn't be more dramatic. Never in his wildest dream, before all this happened, had he thought he would hear someone says Hinata tall.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, let's have lunch together!" Hinata said as he casually entered the class, which was clearly not his.

Yamaguchi's eyes sparkled and was about to say something but Tsukishima bit him.

"I refuse." Seriously, he didn't need to spend more time than he should with this one idiot.

"Don't be so difficult. It's us being generous inviting you."

Make it two idiots since apparently Kageyama tagged along with the taller boy.

"Oh, yeah sure. I should be grateful that Ou-sama even considers to stoop so low to invite us, the peasants." Tsukishima smiled mockingly.

"You bast-"

"So, you are joining us?" Hinata cut whatever curse Kageyama wanted to say.

"No." Tsukishima flatly refused before focusing back to his bento box.

"Er, Tsukki, I think that's a good idea."

"Hah?" Tsukishima glared.

"I-I mean, f-for team bounding!" Yamaguchi quickly raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"Right! Right!" Hinata beamed, knowing that someone caught on his logic. "You are not opposing it, right?"

"Um, I am not." Yamaguchi smiled thinly. Still aware that the blond boy was still staring at him.

"Good then! Let's go!" Hinata said as he took the back of Yamaguchi's collar and proceeded to drag the shorter boy.

"Wha-what are you doing, Hinata!?" Yamaguchi shrieked as Hinata tugged the back of his collar. He gripped the end of Tsukishima's table to stand his ground.

"Make you join us before you change your mind." Hinata cheerfully said as he tugged at the collar of the smaller boy again.

"Ah! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's arm.

"Hey! Yamaguchi, let me go!"

"Nooo, Tsukki!" The black haired boy tightened his hold on him. Hinata grinned seeing that, he then proceeded to drag them away by circling his arm around Yamaguchi's torso and proceeded to drag them away.

Feeling the change, Yamaguchi held his bestfriend even tighter. Surprisingly, Hinata had the force to move both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. The two struggling boys screamed, or shouted curses in Tsukishima's case to Hinata's way. Kageyama had the gut to push Tsukishima thus helping Hinata in dragging them away for the so called team-bounding-lunch.

Then Kageyama calmly closed the class door, leaving all the inhabitants wondered what the hell just had happened.

* * *

><p>"Stop glaring, it's not that bad." Hinata's voice was muffled with his lunch.<p>

"It's that bad." Tsukishima calmly said but the annoyance clearly was shown with his frown.

"You are acting like a PMS-ing girl." Kageyama casually said with a mouthful of rice.

"Kageyama." Tsukishima glared at him. "You are very not creative for copying my mockery."

"Hah? You have a problem with that?" Kageyama raised his chopsticks and made a supposed-to-be threatening manner.

"Actually, I want to discuss something with all of you." Hinata started after he swallowed his food.

"What is it?" Yamaguchi asked, seemed genuinely interested.

"We actually have an Ace." Hinata said slowly.

* * *

><p>They finally got their ace and libero back. Tsukishima saw it coming, literally, so it was not a surprise for him. The excitement of having their teammates back was still ringing in the air, and Tsukishima subconsciously smiled thinly, reminiscing this very event from his own time.<p>

"You should smile more."

Tsukishima blinked and turned to his side where Hinata grinned slightly.

"Pardon me?" Tsukishima asked, he wasn't sure he heard that right.

"You should smile more, it's cute." Hinata grinned wider.

Oh, the nerve!

Tsukishima did the unthinkable, he kicked Hinata by his butt. The taller boy yelped before protesting on Tsukishima's reaction. Yamaguchi jaw-dropped and Kageyama snorted not so gracefully.

"Our first years seem very close to each other, right?" Asahi said, oblivious with the exasperation on Sugawara's face.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima was mad! Hinata kept calling him cute in front of all their teammates and he was doing it just to annoy him, he knew it! He didn't even mean it.<p>

So, Tsukishima huffed and walked away from their group. He ignored Suga-san's and Yamaguchi's voices when they called him back, he was so pissed!

Tsukishima peered back. Tch, Yamaguchi didn't follow him now? Fine, it was not like he needed him. He could be by his own just right, without disturbance from anyone.

"Ugh." Tsukishima accidently walked to someone else's back. He didn't realize he was so focused on his anger that he didn't see his path. He stepped back and wanted to apologize, but his words died in his throat.

"What the fuck brat!?" A ragged looking highschooler with blazer uniform and spiky hair spun to face him. He was shorter than him slightly, but with bulkier build. Tsukishima estimated, he was in his third year. The boy was with his other four companions who turned toward their friend after hearing the commotion.

"Do you want a problem, huh?" The older boy challenged as he stepped closer to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima wasn't stupid to not realize he was in a very bad predicament. Five against one, he couldn't get out of this unharmed, let alone win. But Tsukishima wasn't Tsukishima if he showed cowardice. So, he looked at them levelly.

"I am sorry." Tsukishima apologized calmly.

"Pfft, 'I am sorry'." The boy mocked, followed by his friends' laughter. "You think you can get away with just a sorry!?" He yelled as he shoved the blond harshly.

Tsukishima closed his eyes to calm himself and stopped himself from clicking his tongue.

"Whoa!" One of the other boys approached them. He stared at Tsukishima's headphones and the smartphone in his grip. Shit.

"This guy is a rich brat! I want his headphones!" The boy smirked as he beckoned his friends to come closer.

Like hell he would just give them his headphones.

"Right, that smartphone looks good." Another one said.

They were all wrong if they thought he wouldn't give a fight.

"I don't care about his things. He is cute, I want him." Another one said with a leering smirk. His other friend guffawed and said something about Tsukishima was totally his type.

Shit, that was it.

Tsukishima ran, back to the way he came.

Tsukishima didn't care anymore if someone said he was a coward. That last statement gave him a certain terror that his body went autopilot to avoid the danger. The five highschoolers was quick to run after him. Tsukishima hoped that his team was not too far away.

* * *

><p>Hinata sprinted lightly to the way Tsukishima walked out. Hinata cursed himself for teasing the shorter blond too far. He should have known that Tsukishima would be royally pissed to be called cute repeatedly in front of all their teammates, he wasn't Sugawara-san! Then again, maybe even Sugawara-san wouldn't like it if someone called him cute.<p>

Yamaguchi had volunteered to persuade Tsukishima to be back since their new coach wanted to treat them pork buns. But Sugawara-san stopped him and told Hinata to go after Tsukishima and made up.

Gah! It wasn't his fault to find Tsukishima's smile cute!

And no, Hinata wasn't ashamed to admit that. He never had a problem of expressing himself. He sometimes found boys more attractive than girls. That did bother him for awhile, but he just shrugged it off and focused on volleyball as to not over think it.

In front of him was a turn. Right, Tsukishima must take that turn. A little more and he caught up to him. The problem was, how should he word his greeting so Tsukishima didn't immediately brush him off?

"WHOA!" Just before he reached the turn, Tsukishima appeared while running so fast.

"HINA-" And collided with him.

They stumbled on the ground by the force of Tsukishima's running. Hinata moaned as he hugged his abdomen where Tsukishima's elbow accidently hit him. The blond immediately sat up and took Hinata's arm, urged him to stand up.

"Tsukishima, what's wrong?"

"Hurry up! We have to get away!"

Just after Tsukishima said that, five older highschoolers appeared from that turn. They stopped in their tracks seeing Tsukishima and Hinata on the ground.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered, he got a general idea seeing the delinquent-looks those five highschoolers had. The grip Tsukishima had around his upper arm went tighter and that was all confirmation Hinata needed.

"Hahaha, the blond multiplied!" One of them mockingly said.

Tsukishima and Hinata stood slowly. Their eyes never left the other five students who smirked triumphantly to them. Their smirks faltered a bit seeing Hinata's height. Good, Hinata thought.

"Headphones." Another boy said cockily as he pointed to Tsukishima's neck. The way he did that prickled Hinata's anger.

"And smartphone." Another one playfully added as he patted his friend's back as if to remind him.

"Aw man, you can get what you want and not me?" The boy, who previously leered at Tsukishima said. Tsukishima knew what thing he wanted by that.

The rare combination of humiliation, disgust, and anger on Tsukishima's face really intrigued Hinata. Hinata turned back toward the boys and the way that one boy leered at Tsukishima snapped something inside him.

Tsukishima felt the change of air around Hinata. He looked up to the taller boy and chill ran up his spine. Hinata's eyes focused on that leering boy, his eyes wide, but strangely predatory. His body relaxed but highly alert. Plus his height, that combination was extremely intimidating. Tsukishima saw this a few times, even before he was thrown in this timeline, but it still overwhelmed him witnessing it this close.

Tsukishima then noticed the sudden silence around him. He turned toward the delinquents and found them silently fidgeting on their spots. They felt Hinata's intimidating aura too. It was comical had they wasn't still in danger.

"Tch." One of them put a brave face. "Give me your headphones!" The shout was nothing but nervous.

Hinata moved closer to them and Tsukishima held him back, desperately wanted to avoid any fights if possible. They were school athletes, and fighting news would be bad for them.

"Oh, thanks God. Hinata! Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima turned back toward the voice. He didn't know whether he should feel grateful or worry more. Azumane-san was sprinting toward them, he didn't want to add more casualties if fight ensued.

"Sh-shit!" One of the delinquents cursed. His friends turned to him in wonder. "That's Karasuno's Azumane! Man, I don't want to do anything with him!" He said in panic.

"Karasuno's Azumane!? You mean the one beat five adult guys when they didn't want to buy his drugs!?"

"Yes! That Azumane! I'm out of this!" He said before running as fast as he could. Two of their group followed suit, shouting about he didn't want Azumane to know his face.

"Hey, fuck!" The supposed to be leader of the group cursed. He was alternated between snatching Tsukishima's headphones and running. Hinata's stare didn't help him also, so he ran away from the scene, dragging his friend away.

When Azumane arrived, he smiled toward them and asked. "Are those your friends?"

Tsukishima released the breath he unconsciously held. He looked to Asahi and a relieved lopsided smile was on his face. "Thank you, Azumane-san."

Asahi raised his eyebrows at that. "For what?"

"Asahi-san, why are you here?" Hinata asked, back to his usual self already.

"Suga thinks that you may fight so he sent me, just in case." Asahi said with a sincere grin. "By the way, are you guys... already make up? Because Suga will terror me if you haven't when we are back." Asahi asked sheepishly.

Tsukishima and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata's eyes were apologetic. Tsukishima tempted to drag this on but the relieve he felt made it difficult to stay annoyed.

"Yes, we are good." Tsukishima said with his flat stare.

Hinata made a 'YES!' gesture silently behind the shorter blond. Asahi chuckled seeing their antics before urging them to go back to their team.

Tsukishima smiled thinly, and this time he made sure Hinata didn't see it. At least, his concern now only on their upcoming practice match with Nekoma.

**End of Chapter 3**

Thanks for reading. Review~~?


	4. Crush and Jealousy, Maybe

Disclaimer: "I don't own Haikyuu and never make any money by this fic."

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews guys! But, unfortunately I had not enough time to reply your review one by one (I was in the office when updating this, jfyi). Your reviews though, are highly appreciated and I'm very grateful for whoever spent their time to read and review this fic.

**CHAPTER 4  
>Crush and Jealousy, Maybe<strong>

Something had changed since that day. The day Hinata called him cute. Well, not exactly "him" that Hinata said cute, but his smile. Tsukishima couldn't grasp what had changed, but he could feel it. It wasn't from him, because he wondered and noticed the awkward air around him and Hinata whenever they were left alone in a corner of the gym, or just being in close distance in general. So he concluded, it was from Hinata's end.

The boy couldn't maintain eye contact more than two seconds with him. His smile and grin didn't deceive Tsukishima out of his nervousness. Hinata also avoided him, but it was very subtle that Tsukishima barely noticed it had he not that observant.

And that had been going on for more than one week.

"STUPID HINATA! FOCUS!" Kageyama shouted as Hinata once again missed his toss.

"I am!" The taller boy cowered slightly.

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!"

Tch, Ou-sama seemed very energetic today. He was glad that Kageyama was still the oblivious simpleton like he was before. Not that everyone changed, but the way they were around Hinata was slightly changed. Like, how Tanaka and Hinata shared tips here and there for powerful spiking, how Asahi saw him more like an equal and less like his junior (not a rival, Asahi wasn't that though), and how Daichi insisted on training Hinata's receiving harder since he felt it was very wasteful if Hinata only packed with offensive prowess.

And he got a very proportional amount of muscle accompanied his height. Unlike Tsukishima who was more to the lean side. Tsukishima should admit Hinata's body was pleasing to the eye. Not that he wanted to see it.

"Hinata seems off with his game these days." Sugawara suddenly spoke beside him.

"Really?" Tsukishima was actually surprised since he didn't feel his senior stood beside him.

Sugawara nodded. "Ukai-san noticed that too. He said his spikes apparently losing their purpose."

Tsukishima wanted to snort and say that spikes are not living beings with intelligence that they had purposes, when Sugawara added "You two really need to sort out your problems."

Tsukishima turned to his senior sharply. "What?"

Sugawara looked up with a soft smile. "You two are having a problem, a fight maybe?"

Tsukishima was silent for several second. Why did Sugawara think like that?

"No, we don't have any fights. Our argument that day was resolved."

Sugawara blinked, seriously confused. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh." Sugawara turned to look at Hinata's way where he practiced his receiving now. "Sorry, I thought he had a fight with you, because you daydream too much these days."

Tsukishima blinked. He daydreamt?

(-)

"What's wrong with Hinata? The gym is getting quieter without him being hyperactive." Yamaguchi mumbled mostly to himself but that caught Tsukishima's attention. The blond stopped mid-chew.

"You noticed that too?"

"Of course. Everyone in the club noticed that. Kageyama even tried to make him angry but Hinata didn't react as usual."

Tsukishima just stared at Yamaguchi who was still mumbling to himself about Hinata was being weird. He then continued chewing his lunch which he didn't realize still in his mouth and hadn't been swallowed yet.

Was it really about him?

(-)

Tsukishima took his time in the club room longer than usual. He had changed for afternoon practice, but he wanted to confront the tallest Karasuno player about his weird behavior. It wasn't like he cared, it just, he didn't want to be the person who hindered the team work, if the problem of Hinata's was really about him.

And damn that Hinata, he should have been here if he didn't want to be late. Tsukishima checked the clock in the club room. Usually the practice would have been started five minutes ago, but if there were two or more players weren't present yet, they usually waited for them.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi called urgently as he opened the door.

"Yamaguchi?"

"What are you doing here? Everyone is already practicing! You missed the warming up!"

"What!?" Tsukishima stood up quickly.

"Hurry up!"

"But, where is Hinata?" Tsukishima quickly got out of the club room.

"He is already in the gym!" Yamaguchi said as he urged Tsukishima to sprint.

"But he didn't come to the club room!"

"He changed in the gym before Kiyoko-san arrived!"

"For real!?"

That's it! Hinata avoided him to the point of changing his clothes in the gym! Tsukishima definitely would make the strawberry blond boy talk. Preferably before their training camp.

(-)

Hinata was a very slippery boy for his size. Tsukishima couldn't corner him once. And every time the chance slipped away, his temper got worse. Yamaguchi felt that and he knew that his black-haired bestfriend was afraid that he would just explode and drag Hinata away to speak. He might not look like it but he was also a teenager who tended to rush things.

The first years were currently setting out the futons in the appointed sleeping room. The place they used for the training camp was a cozy one and although Tsukishima grumbled before in his own time, he didn't this time. He was too focusing on cornering Hinata that he didn't have the time to complain about that.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Hinata's enthusiastic voice sounded from a far corner.

Yamaguchi perked hearing that. "Me too!"

"We are here not to play, we train here." Kageyama said as he neatly cover a futon with a blanket.

"Either way I am excited! What training Ukai-san has prepared for us?" Hinata asked with sparkling eyes.

Kageyama shrugged. "I don't know. But assuming his intention to defeat our long-time rival, the Nekoma, the training menu must be hard."

"Ooh! I am ready!" Hinata said as he jumped from his sitting position.

Tanaka entered the room with a small towel hanging by his neck. "Oi, first years, you can have the bath now." He said before disappearing again.

"Oh, right on time." Hinata said as he picked his toiletries. "Oi, Kageyama, let's race for the bathing! Who can bath faster!" Hinata challenge.

But unfortunately, Kageyama had expected that. So, the moment Hinata finished talking, Kageyama dashed out of the room.

"KAGEYAMA THAT'S CHEATING!" Hinata shouted as he ran as fast as he could to the communal bathroom.

Yamaguchi turned to his bestfriend. "Tsukki, shall we join them?"

"Hell no."

(-)

Not even one minute since their possessed-like running to the communal bathing room, Kageyama rushed back to the room yelling like crazy about his shampoo and he wouldn't accept to be defeated like this.

Tsukishima wanted to shout back to shut him up when an idea popped into his mind. Kageyama was here, so Hinata was alone in the communal bath.

"Yamaguchi, distract Kageyama." Tsukishima whispered as he picked up his toiletries quickly.

"Eh?"

(-)

Hinata immersed himself into the hot bath. He sighed, enjoying the hot water caressing his nerve endings. Ah, today had been tiring with the afternoon practice after school and settling himself to the training camp site.

Hinata rested his head to the wall of the bath and looked up. His mind had been messed up since that day. The day he saw Tsukishima's smile. He got no problems admitting that he sometimes felt stronger attraction towards boys than to girls. He wasn't ashamed, because that how he was. His junior highschool friends didn't mind about that too.

If he was only attracted to a boy's appearance, he would be okay, though sometimes he got black eye for expressing it in front of the said boy. But this time, it was different.

From the first time he saw Tsukishima, he was different. He was tall, on par with his height. And he was cute despite his personality. Gah, his personality was a major turn off but this time Hinata didn't find it as something unattractive. Tsukishima intrigued him.

The night after he said Tsukishima cute, he knew he was doomed. Because he realized, he was developing a crush to the blond boy.

That was why he tried his best to avoid Tsukishima without being too obvious about it. Hinata thought, with being physically away from each other, and the lack of interaction, the crush he felt for the blond would vanish. He was subtle with the avoiding, but apparently not enough since his team mates started noticing the change in his and Tsukishima's interaction.

By the way, what took Kageyama too long? He just forgot his shampoo.

The sliding door of the bath opened. Hinata grinned and said "Took you long enough, if I took a false start I would win right away." Hinata said as he turned to face the direction of the door.

And instantly petrified.

"Tsu-" Hinata stuttered, he couldn't find the strength to move his jaw. Because right there, in front of the sliding door was standing the very boy whom he developed a crush for.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata jumped back toward the far side of the bath. The water rippled harshly because of his movement.

"You are avoiding me." Tsukishima said as he advanced toward the cowering Hinata.

"I-I am not!"

"Why?"

Silence fell upon them after that. Hinata was speechless and he just sat at the other side of the bath, facing Tsukishima. Tsukishima just stood where he was and waited for an answer. He never thought about speaking with Hinata under this circumstance, but well, he got the time together with the taller boy and he wouldn't waste it.

And Tsukishima purposefully didn't acknowledge the undress state Hinata was in. Nope, he definitely didn't admire those muscles flexed about.

"Hinata, why?" Tsukishima tried again.

Hinata looked flustered. He really needed something to distract Tsukishima from his question. He wouldn't answer with 'I think I have a crush for you', would he?

"Aren't you going to take a bath?"

Yes, that definitely gave Tsukishima something to do other than waiting for his answer. But that gave Hinata a whole new problem.

Tsukishima proceeded to undress and would join him in the bath.

HOLY SHIT!

(-)

"So, care to explain why are you avoiding me?" Tsukishima asked as he folded his arms in front of his bare chest.

Hinata re-imagined The Ring movie he recently watched with his sister just to distract himself from the fact that Tsukishima was naked in front of him.

"Oi, Hinata." Tsukishima called again, but this time the blond was about to move to his side of the big bath.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"

"You are ignoring me." Tsukishima sat back to his own spot. Hinata released a mental sigh of relieve at that.

"Well, sorry about that." Hinata said sheepishly as he focused his eyes on the area just above Tsukishima's head. If the blond noticed that, he didn't say anything.

"Then answer me." Hinata could see that Tsukishima's patience was wearing thin, fast.

He had to say something. Something plausible and sounded natural, and fast! Think, Hinata. Think! And stop staring at how cute and attractive Tsukishima looked without his glasses on.

Cute?

Oh, that's right!

"Because I called you cute!" Hinata spluttered. His face was red form the hot bath and embarrassment as the memory came again.

Pink dusted Tsukishima's cheeks and Hinata purposely averted his eyes from that sight.

"I don't get it."

Hinata smiled nervously. "I called you cute, so I thought you were uncomfortable around me. I thought you were disturbed by that."

Silence fell upon them, again. Hinata felt like fidgeting on his spot while Tsukishima frowned and seemed lost in his thought.

"You call me cute, I find that annoying and embarrassing. But, I don't think I find it disturbing." Tsukishima started. "If I found it disturbing, I would be the one avoiding you and wouldn't be here." He ended that with a shrug.

"Oh..." Hinata responded. "Right."

Hinata felt a sheer of happiness and, dared he say, hope after hearing that from Tsukishima. It sounded like Tsukishima had no problems with that kind of relationship. But, Hinata realized, he should never put his hopes high about this thing. Tsukishima might have no problem with that but that didn't mean that Tsukishima wouldn't mind having that kind of relationship with another boy.

At least, his secret about his crush for Tsukishima was safe.

"Correct. So, stop avoiding me. And get your head in the right order and stop messing the practices." Tsukishima said casually but the condescending tune was heard clearly. "You hinder the team."

"I-I know that!" Hinata pouted, hiding the fact that he partially relieved that he was safe now. "I'll do my best starting tomorrow." He added.

(-)

After hard trainings throughout the training camp, the day had finally come. They were going to have a practice match with their biggest rival, the Nekoma.

Of all the people from Karasuno, it seemed that Coach Ukai was the most enthusiastic for the practice match. Later, they knew that Ukai was in Karasuno when the rivalry between Nekoma and Karasuno was at its peak.

They lined up in front of the stadium. Tsukishima was standing before a tall first year, or as he remembered to be a first year. He didn't really remember the order of their lining up in his timeline, he forgot already whom he had stood before. Not like that mattered so he didn't dwell on it. Beside him was Hinata who was strangely happy facing a short player, with a strange hair style.

"Woah! Kenma, you didn't say you were a Nekoma player!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." The Kenma boy said flatly.

"But, how do you know I was in Karasuno?"

"I saw your shirt."

"Gah, that's not fair." Hinata whined.

The captains finally made their call to their own teammates to enter the gym, after some minutes of cold war. Hinata waved the shorter boy a small "see you inside" before adjusting his backpack.

"Do you know him before?" Tsukishima asked as he walked beside the taller boy.

"Kenma? We just met yesterday, though." Hinata said absent-mindedly. "I won't forget that cute face." He grinned widely.

A surge of foreign unpleasant feeling hit Tsukishima square in the chest. Suddenly, he really, really hated Hinata... and that pudding head boy. He stopped in his track and frowned to the back of Hinata's head. Feeling the abrupt change of pace from Tsukishima, the strawberry blond boy turned to around.

"Hey, come on, let's-" Everything died in Hinata's throat seeing the annoyed look on Tsukishima's face.

"I understand now." Tsukishima said.

"Huh?"

"You call everyone cute."

Hinata blinked once, twice, and thrice before it dawned to him. His face paled instantly. He called Tsukishima cute before, then he called another boy cute just as easily. But it was different! "Kenma's 'cute'" was different than "Tsukishima's 'cute'"! The 'cute' he gave Tsukishima had a whole different meaning, it was much more serious than the 'cute' he had for Kenma which was friendly and casual.

"It's different! And not everyone! Just the people I genuinely find cute!"

"Then you find everyone cute." Tsukishima said as he shoved past the taller boy and walked away with a huff.

"What? No! I don't find Tanaka-senpai cute!"

"I don't want to hear any of it."

"Waaaaait, Tsukishima!" Hinata wailed desperately as he tailed Tsukishima to the gym and proceeded on explaining himself, which he really didn't have the obligation to.

Kageyama's water bottle fell on the ground seeing their interaction. He got experience with that kind of relationship, thus, if he was not mistaken, just then, he dared to say that Tsukishima was jealous.

(-)

"Hey, listen first!" Hinata said as he unzipped his jacket and proceeded to take it off. The person he was talking to was ignoring him and opted to clean his glasses.

The two tallest players of Karasuno were still bickering. Their argument caught Kuroo's attention and he found it very interesting. He didn't expect to see something this interesting by coming here. Well, just think of it as a bonus.

It would be much more interesting if he made a drama out of them.

"Kuroo, stop." Kenma suddenly said beside him.

Kuroo turned to him with an obviously fake innocent face. "What?"

"They are a couple, don't do anything stupid." Kenma murmured before taking a water bottle to hydrate himself properly.

Kuroo clicked his tongue but didn't say anything. He sometimes found Kenma's ability to read him as a troublesome thing.

"I know that. I won't do any damaging thing to a real couple, you know." Kuroo grumbled lightly.

If only he knew that they were not a couple… yet.

**Thanks for reading this fic. Aaaaand, review?**


	5. Two Boiled Shrimps

Thank you so much for reading and especially reviewing this fic. Your reviews are the ones that keep me writing. Thank you!

Disclaimer: "I don't own Haikyuu! and its characters, and never make any money by this fic."

**TWO BOILED SHRIMPS**

"He is still sulking." Kageyama whispered to Hinata. The bullet train was carrying them home after countless losses from Nekoma in that day's practice match.

"I know right. He always avoids me when I want to explain myself." Hinata whispered back.

Kageyama kept it to himself the fact that Tsukishima acted precisely like a sulking, jealous boyfriend. He wouldn't say that since it would make their situation worse, especially if Tsukishima heard that. Despite his annoyance toward Tsukishima, with his frequent taunts, Kageyama didn't want to damage the newfound relationship potential. It would be interesting if they really became a couple.

"Text Yamaguchi and ask him to give his seat to you." Kageyama suggested. Yamaguchi was sitting right beside Tsukishima who was right by the window. His headphones were firmly placed over his ears.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima felt the seat beside him sunk lower than before. He looked to the side and found Hinata grinned nervously at him instead of Yamaguchi who was talking to Kageyama now.<p>

That traitor.

Tsukishima sighed resignedly and he took out his phone to turn up the volume of the song he was hearing through the white headphones.

Tsukishima almost jumped out of his seat when Hinata's hand suddenly covered his and took his phone out of his grasp.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tsukishima asked with irritation as he lowered his headphones. His smartphone was in Hinata's hand now.

"It's totally different." Hinata suddenly said, didn't give Tsukishima a chance to excuse himself out of the inevitable explanation. "And I don't find everyone cute. You may not feel the difference, but the 'cute' I think of Kenma was totally casual, friendly. It just like, when boys look at girls and say 'that chick is hot', and then it's over."

Hinata blushed brightly as he explained that. He knew that Tsukishima was smart, so he was sure Tsukishima realized what that explanation implied.

The 'cute' Hinata thought about Tsukishima was not casual, not in friendly-kind-of-thing way. Hinata could've smacked himself of how stupid he was for not making it much more subtle. Then again, he was never known for his subtleness. Hinata could feel his face get very hot, and getting hotter as he noticed that Tsukishima looked at him with curious face.

Slowly though, Tsukishima's face heated up as Hinata's explanation dawned on him. Plus, the realization of how silly he had been acting crashed upon him. He was getting annoyed of Hinata because something unreasonable, because Hinata called another boy 'cute'. Tsukishima didn't have the rights to be angry in the first place. Hinata didn't need to explain himself. So, why did Tsukishima felt angry? Why did Hinata felt the need to explain himself to Tsukishima?

Damn, since when they acted like a couple?

"Fine, I understand. Now go away." Tsukishima hurriedly said as he shoved the taller boy out of his seat. "Call Yamaguchi to sit back here."

"So, we are okay now?" A grin slowly formed on Hinata's face.

"Yes, we are. Now, go away!" Tsukishima said with a forceful shove.

Hinata chuckled in happiness as he rose from the seat. He highfived Yamaguchi on his way to his original seat. Yamaguchi gulped seeing the accusing stare Tsukishima sent to his way, but the slight blush ruined his usual scary face.

* * *

><p>The guilt ate him from inside. Why did he felt guilty? Kageyama deserved those treatments! With his demanding attitude, ordering the team like they were his servants and only himself had the authority to say anything just because he was known as a genius setter.<p>

Moreover, he had stated it clearly, drawing the clear line in the process, which they had broken up. They were not boyfriends anymore, they were...strangers.

But why did this guilt still lingering in his heart and mind? Whenever he saw volleyball, or everything related to volley, his mind would wander to Kageyama and reminded him of the guilt he always felt.

Damn, he should not feel this guilty. Kageyama deserved that. And their relationship was beyond repair, not with Kageyama had cut off any means for Kindaichi to contact him after that one match, and not after Kindaichi gave up, angrily, to contact Kageyama ever again when the setter just started to turn on his mobile phone.

Kindaichi kept telling himself that. Kageyama deserved those treatments.

Then, why did the guilt still stab his heart?

* * *

><p>Kindaichi stepped off the bus that had carried them to the stadium where the preliminary games would take place. He walked forward together with his team mates who were all excited. Kunimi was behind him with his usual flat stare; it wasn't their first time to be here.<p>

Kindaichi put a small smile but once again his heart constricted slightly seeing the large stadium. The flashes of that day repeated vaguely behind his eyes. Kageyama's face, though, when he realized the rejection of their teammates, was clear like yesterday's memory. And that wiped the small smile Kindaichi had.

Kunimi patted his shoulder once. "We will go to the national this time."

Kindaichi put a smirk at that. Yeah, he should focus on their new goal now. It was useless thinking about the past.

* * *

><p>Shit. Why did he have to appear now?<p>

Kindaichi thought as he stopped walking when they crossed path with Karasuno's players. Iwaizumi immediately greeted them. The Captain of Karasuno team and his senior exchanged words out of courtesy for healthy rivalry.

Kindaichi's eyes never left Kageyama, who never looked at his way. The light in his eyes reflected only one emotion. Hurt.

Kageyama was still hurting. And he was one of the people who hurt him.

But he deserved that!

Kindaichi was surprised when the teams started to move on. He saw how Iwaizumi and Karasuno's captain said "See you in the court" to each other and led their team away. Kunimi nudged his side to move, but he couldn't.

He saw Kageyama closed his eyes before walking forward, passed him, with his eyes closed.

Kindaichi was about to turn around to Kageyama's way, when someone very tall walked right after Kageyama. Hinata, he remembered very well. He was in Shiratorizawa Junior High School, the very rival of their school. Kindaichi also remembered how Kageyama was all over defeating him, almost like Oikawa to Ushijima.

Hinata stared at him and his intimidating aura stopped him from doing anything. He wanted to flip him off but the way Hinata's eyes pierced him told him that the taller boy knew everything. Hinata only stopped when a blond boy, with glasses, whom Kindaichi remembered from their practice match, slapped the back of Hinata's head and sort of dragged him away by the collar of his jersey jacket.

"What was that?" Kunimi asked incredulously.

Kindaichi shrugged after he snapped out of his shock. "Just Karasuno members and their antic, I guess."

"Not that." Kunimi squinted his eyes. "What did you want to do? It looked like you were about to call Kageyama."

Well, he did.

"What do you want to say to him?" Kunimi asked again.

Just then, Kindaichi realized what kind of awkward situation he had just slipped away from. Had Hinata didn't stop him, it would be very awkward with him and Kageyama.

* * *

><p>"He is faster and stronger now."<p>

"Who? Hinata?"

"Yes."

"Hm... Who do you think will win? Datekou or Karasuno?"

"Both sides are strong."

"But you are rooting for Karasuno, right?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, since there is your dearest kouhai."

"Shouyo is not my dearest kouhai."

The conversation stopped there as the two boys with maroon jersey put their attention back to the match before them. The "Shiratorizawa" written at the back of their jerseys attracted most of the spectators. Who didn't know Shiratorizawa? Who didn't know Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Super Ace?

"Oh, if it is not Ushiwaka-chan?"

Ushijima calmly exhaled as he heard the very familiar voice of his arch enemy, Oikawa.

"Stop calling me that." The Super Ace turned to face him. His eyes were as intense as ever.

Oikawa smiled charmingly, a very fake smile he usually used to rile people up. "Nah, I just want to say that we are going to defeat you in the final this time."

Ushijima frowned went deeper slightly, in which only his friend realized. "You need to win against your opponents first."

"Including Karasuno." Oikawa stated seriously. "Is that what you want to add?"

Oikawa guessed right. Ushijima had wanted to say that after his words. But he chose to against it because he didn't need to converse with Oikawa more than he needed.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but Karasuno is the team I really want to defeat after Shiratorizawa. So, instead of them you will face us."

Iwaizumi stared at the back of his friend's head. He didn't need to see to know that Oikawa's eyes were glazed with confidence and, dared he say, resentment.

Ushijima's scowl went deeper for a fraction before saying "It doesn't matter. Shiratorizawa will win, whoever our opponent will be."

* * *

><p>Aone approached Hinata personally and offered his hand for a handshake. The friendly rivalry had just been laid out very passionately, who was Hinata to reject it? Hinata smiled appreciatively and took the offering hand, firmly shook it before releasing it as they left the court.<p>

Aone walked back to his team and was greeted by his small captain.

"It's no one's fault, you realize that, right?"

Aone nodded once.

"Coach told me, that number ten, Hinata Shouyo, graduated from Shiratorizawa Junior High School." The Captain stated. "Next time, I believe you will defeat him."

Aone frowned. "We will defeat him." He corrected.

The Captain blinked, looked surprised for a moment before something clicked in his mind and he smiled thinly. "Nah, this is the third year's last match in high school. We will retired after this."

"Eh? Why?" Futakuchi suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"We need to focus on our study more." The Captain said. "But, that doesn't mean our passion in volleyball stop here! You guys will continue our spirit!"

"Senpai, we don't need your sappy speech." Futakuchi mockingly pouted.

"Damn you! Futakuchi!"

* * *

><p>Hinata stared away to where Datekou packed themselves. His eyes were serious and apprehension underlined his stare. Kiyoko had never been this close to the first year, and just then, she felt how intense his presence could be.<p>

"Water?" She offered softly in which Hinata jumped a little.

"Ah! I-I am sorry Kiyoko-senpai! I didn't realize you were here!" Hinata nervously exclaimed. "And thank you for the water." He said as he accepted the offered water bottle. Just like that the intense presence vanished.

"Don't mind." Kiyoko said with a faint smile.

Kiyoko watched as Hinata gulped the water greedily. He was too focus on Datekou that he forgot to drink after the match was over. Kiyoko then turned her attention toward the Datekou, wondering what caught Hinata's attention that put him on guard.

"Aone-san, he almost caught up to our freak quick." Hinata suddenly said. "We really cannot slack off even for a second or the next time we meet, they might shut off our offense."

Kiyoko watched how Hinata changed from his serious persona to his childish and bubbly one. She remembered, in the first day of the new school year, Kiyoko had heard that they would get two new members from powerhouse schools. Kitagawa Daiichi's Kageyama Tobio and Shiratorizawa's Hinata Shouyo. Off court and on court, they were really different. They were really interesting.

* * *

><p>"Ohoho, this is interesting! I will take a picture of them."<p>

"Ukai-kun, I don't think that's good. They had a small fight when we faced the Nekoma."

"Nah, it's just for personal memento. They are cute together. Hahahaha."

"You don't find them cute, you find them funny."

"Hehehe, anyway, I will take a picture of them. Steaaaady… yup! Got it."

"May I see it, Coach?"

"Here, here, Kiyoko. You can send it to your phone also."

Kiyoko giggled quietly as she turned on the Bluetooth of her phone. There, in Ukai's phone, was a picture of Tsukishima and Hinata slept side by side. Tsukishima's head was on Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata's head leaned to the blonde's head.

Why didn't Yamaguchi take the seat beside Tsukishima?

The truth was, Hinata and Kageyama had a silly argument about hairstyles, in which started from Hinata's hair. It dragged on to Nekoma's Kuroo's hairstyle and Oikawa's hairstyle. Kageyama naturally chose Oikawa's hairstyle as the worst, while Hinata, for obvious yet underlined hidden personal reason, chose Kuroo's hairstyle as the worst hairstyle known to human beings.

The seniors fed up with their arguments which disturbed their much needed rest. So, they split Hinata and Kageyama by switching Hinata's and Yamaguchi's seats. Kageyama and Yamaguchi didn't have any problem with that. Tsukishima though, protested half-heartedly but didn't voice it quite frontally. Because when Daichi was seriously pissed off, no one dared to oppose him.

* * *

><p>What was wrong with him? He never felt like this in his own time, with the Hinata from his time. Why was it very different with this Hinata? He felt a foreign and unknown excitement which he suppressed superbly whenever they were close. And damn, he did look forward for their practices just because he could see Hinata. And the most terrifying of all, he caught himself stared at Hinata in changing room. Tsukishima hoped no one noticed that.<p>

It was all started after the practice match with Nekoma. Hinata's explanation when they went back from the practice match in the bullet train didn't help him either. In fact, it fueled the strange emotions. How was it not? His explanation clearly stated that the 'cute' he had for Kenma was casual, friendly, and platonic in which different than the 'cute' he had for Tsukishima. That alone implied that the taller boy fancied him.

And how came he didn't find it appalling? The last time he checked he was straight! He looked at idol magazines sometimes.

Tsukishima sunk his face to his pillow and muffled an "I'm screwed."

As an addition to that, in which Tsukishima didn't realize, he didn't really bothered with the verse-travelling thing again.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Tsukishima remembered very well. The fated day they would face Aoba Jousai. He wondered, would the outcome still the same with his timeline. He still remembered vividly that last fall of ball. That time, he wasn't really affected by their defeat because that time, in the midst of his silently crying teammates, he chanted in his mind that it was not a big deal. Yet, now it was somehow different. He wanted to win. He wanted they win.<p>

His day started with Yamaguchi's text messages. His bestfriend barraged him questions in the very early morning if it was okay for Tsukishima to go to school for morning practice alone since he needed to meet someone on his way. Tsukishima begrudgingly replied with a simple "Yes" since his sleep was disturbed.

Who Yamaguchi thought he was? A child who couldn't go to school by his own?

Tsukishima tried to continue his sweet slumber. TRIED, was the keyword. He turned left and right but the sleep never came. He raised from his bed with an annoyed sigh. He would give his bestfriend a piece of his mind the first time they meet.

And he definitely would! Because of that chain of events, Tsukishima now arrived to school much earlier than his usual time. He stood tensely in front of the still locked doors of the gym, with a surprised Hinata who was sitting on one of the stairs.

"Tsukishima!?" Hinata's exclamation was very loud in the quiet morning. "You are earlier!"

The blond averted his eyes. "How about you?"

Hinata shrugged. "I always come at this hour."

Tsukishima blinked as he looked back to Hinata. "Really?"

The taller boy grinned. "Have you arrived earlier than me before?"

Tsukishima blinked as he ventured to his memory. Hinata was right. Tsukishima had always found Hinata when he arrived at school.

The silence after that was awkward. Something hung in the air so heavily that Hinata fidgeted about and Tsukishima stared at anything but the sitting boy. Tsukishima could hear his own breath and became self-conscious about the awkward silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets just to calm himself.

Hinata picked that. He was also desperate to fill the awkward silence with anything to break the ice that made him didn't think through the words he was about to blurt.

"Take a seat." He said as he patted the space beside him. A second later his eyes widened. Apparently he was surprised by himself.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at that. As if asking _"Are you nuts?"_

Don't take him wrong, it wasn't like Tsukishima got a problem with sitting beside Hinata. It was because of the clear awkwardness around them in which Tsukishima was sure that Hinata also realized, and still had the gut to make the awkward silence got worse by sitting so close.

"Rather than you just standing there." Hinata supplied. He waited for the blond to walk closer but that didn't happen. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Oh!" Hinata jumped. How stupid could he be? Tsukishima must be uncomfortable to sit so close to him. Yesterday was different since their captain was so close to strangle them. "Sorry! You can sit there."

Tsukishima's shoulders visibly shagged. He stopped the urge to slap his own forehead. Now, Hinata misinterpreted it. And damn with that height, Hinata was really skittish! For unknown reason, Tsukishima didn't like that.

Screw awkward air.

"You are acting silly you know." Tsukishima said as he walked and sat on the stair before patting the space where Hinata had sit before. "Sit."

The taller boy looked aghast at that which petrified him on the spot. Tsukishima shook his head before standing up and walked to Hinata and dragged him to sit together with him.

It seemed like he didn't think it thoroughly also, because the moment they sat side by side, both could feel the heat radiated off from each other. Both wanted to scoot away, to get away from the source of their beating hearts, but couldn't bring themselves to do that.

They sat stiffly and prayed for someone, anyone, to quickly save them from this more than awkward situation.

About fifteen minutes into the heavy moment, Tanaka finally appeared while playing with the gym doors key. He stopped abruptly when he saw his two juniors sat like statues in front of the gym door. But, that wasn't his focus.

Tanaka looked back and forth between Hinata and Tsukishima.

"Pfffft!" His cheeks puffed up. "PUAHAHAHAHA!" And he had the gut to chortled.

The strangeness of their senpai was a welcomed relief for both of them. At least they had something to distract themselves from each other.

"Tanaka-senpai, what's so funny?" Hinata asked as he stood up.

Tanaka kept laughing and raised his hand to sign Hinata that he needed a moment before regaining his ability to speak. He needed about one minute to get his laughter in control.

"Yo-you two!" Tanaka started with tears of amusement in his eyes. "Your face are totally red! Like a boiled shrimp! HAHAHAHA!" And he continued laughing.

Tsukishima's face was decorated with vein lines as Hinata approached their senpai with an even redder face. That Tanaka-san! He didn't need to voice that out, did he!?

Hinata locked Tanaka in a playful headlock, forgetting all respect for the senior just at this moment. His face was indeed as red as a boiled shrimp, but Tsukishima didn't have the courage to point that out since he didn't know the color of his own face. Tsukishima then snatched the keys Tanaka held while the senior was still laughing his brain out in Hinata's headlock.

Tanaka-san stupid. Tsukishima minded as he unlocked the gym doors.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review? *_*<p> 


	6. Testing The Water

Thank you so much for the support you, my dear Reader, give to this story! Your reviews are the one keep me writing! Thank you guys, you all rock! I'm sorry for didn't reply your reviews one by one, it was late night when I uploaded it and I was getting sleepy. Yet, I will reply your reviews as soon as possible -_-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Haikyuu! and its characters and do not make any money by this fic.

**TESTING THE WATER**

The fated game finally started with a loud whistle from the referee. Oikawa's presence was strong and intimidating on the court. Just like before, Tsukishima felt the pressure. Maybe even more with the knowledge he held about the outcome of this match.

Could he change it? Was it okay to change something like that? If it was changed, what would it lead them to?

Tsukishima was in the back row when he remembered that very motion he saw from Oikawa before he did a setter dump in the first minutes of their game in his timeline.

"Kageyama!" In a split second, driven by impulse only, he called the genius setter in which surprised him and thus delayed him for his block. Kageyama was about to formulate a good scold when he realized what was happening, what Oikawa was about to do.

Kageyama only had the time to save the ball without setting its course and the team went into disarray for their counter attack. In the end, Tanaka had to toss the ball to Hinata, fortunately he could score with it.

Irritated vein lines decorated Oikawa's smiling face. "Damn you, Glasses-kun."

A hope grew in Tsukishima's heart. Maybe this time they could win. He could watch out for the moves he remembered from his own match and warn his teammates to prevent their opponents to score. Yeah, maybe...

* * *

><p>"Nice spike, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa praised.<p>

Tsukishima panted as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. His eyes wide and bewilderment was clear on his face. This was totally different than the match he had in his original universe. He looked back to their opponents where the Seijou boys were highfive-ing each other.

How ignorant he was. Of course it would be different. The practice match they had was also different, though with same result. This timeline, they have a tall Hinata, with the same reflex and same speed, but higher reach and more powerful spike. It was certain that Seijou's course of action would be different to face their team with this Hinata.

Damn. There was no guarantee for their victory in the first place. Oikawa did the setter dump purely to pick on Kageyama, which was the only thing this match and the match Tsukishima had before shared.

The first set went to Aoba Jousai.

* * *

><p>Oikawa smiled charmingly as he took the ball. The first set was already in their hand, if they finished Karasuno with this set also, they could save their stamina for the next match.<p>

He already got two points off of Karasuno just by his serves. He always loved the feeling of gathering points with his serve only. That feeling of complete control was euphoric.

He side-eyed the score board.

**Karasuno 24 - 23 Seijou**

He needed to score one to be in the safe side, and another to win this match. He admitted that Karasuno was troublesome. Their skills were not half-hearted either. If there was a chance he could rack points, he would use it. Oikawa was too focused to prepare for his killing jump serve that he didn't notice how Kageyama was looking at Hinata nervously.

"No matter what happens, toss to me."

"I still have to consider their block."

"Toss to me." Hinata repeated.

Kageyama didn't say anything after that. The same intimidating air around Hinata was there again. His eyes wide, eyes never left the space beyond the net, his stance relax but highly alert. It happened again. He had seen this side of Hinata in their practice match with Aoba Jousai but it didn't cease to amaze him to witness it again. In fact, the impact was much more chilling in an official match.

Ukai squinted his eyes at Hinata. He could see the change in the boy, like something menacing deep down his consciousness just emerged. Or, could it be... he was in the zone?

Well, whatever it was, maybe they could gain something with that.

* * *

><p>Nishinoya got the Best Libero Award not for nothing. He kept Oikawa's killing serve up in the air. Tsukishima went to receive the falling ball and smoothly directed it to Kageyama. The setter went into tossing stance.<p>

Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, and another third year of Seijou were preparing to block for Hinata.

Shit! What should he do!

Kageyama's internal conflict didn't last long when he saw Hinata was already running and jumping.

Screw it!

Kageyama gave Hinata the 'King's Toss' in which the former spiked it effortlessly and very, very powerfully.

The boom echoed through the stadium. It silenced the noisy audience, and the match beside their court was paused due to their attention was pulled by the loud impact.

Oikawa stared with disbelief written all over his face. That intensity, that power, that concentration, was on par with Ushiwaka! Iwaizumi seemed to think the same, it was visible with the way he looked up to Oikawa to confirm his suspicion. While Kindaichi, he had never seen Hinata did that before in their matches in junior high school. Their coach stood up and shocked out of his mind. He never expected to see another spiker like that. The whistle finally blown and the set was won by Karasuno.

Hinata went closer to the net and he stared straight to Oikawa. His voice was quite but enough for Oikawa to hear.

"My goal is not you, don't get in my way."

Wait...

Did that brat just...

OOH! HE WAS GOING TO BEAT THAT GIANT-KUN'S ASS SO HARD HE WOULD GO HOME BAWLING!

* * *

><p>Ukai stood up as the boys approached him. He had a thing or two to say to the team like usual in between sets. Led by Daichi, the boys circled him, except Hinata.<p>

Nishinoya realized that and he looked at the bench where Hinata just sat there with his eyes to the court.

"Hey," Nishinoya called him with a loud whisper. "Shou-"

"Let him be." Ukai stopped the libero. Nishinoya just stared back at the coach with question in his wide eyes. "Don't distract him." Ukai stated.

It seemed like Hinata was indeed in the zone, or at least deeply concentrated. Yeah, even though he acted like air head sometimes, he was graduated from Shiratorizawa and was a regular before. It wouldn't surprise Ukai to know that Hinata had accustomed with that level of concentration and had the awareness to maintain his focus. This time he would let that middle blocker skipped his speech.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima took one of the water bottles for himself. He sneaked a peek at the taller boy who was still sitting at the bench while lazily wiped the sweat off of his forehead.<p>

His gaze was piercing, it made the boy looked serious, and cool. Tsukishima blushed as he imagined what it would feel like if that gaze directed to him instead. He blushed even more as he realized what he had just thought. Tsukishima rubbed his face harshly in frustration with the little towel he had around his neck.

While Hinata, he was concentrating to keep his focus for the decisive set, when he saw something moved so much at the edge of his vision. He moved his eyes at the source of the movement.

Tsukishima was rubbing his face furiously with a white towel.

He looked like a kitten rubbing his face.

Cute.

And just like that his focus was thrown out of the window.

Hinata was officially out of the zone.

When Tsukishima finished rubbing his face and put his glasses back on, their eyes met. Both blushed so much that Kageyama noticed that Hinata was not in the zone anymore.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, TSUKISHIMA!?" Kageyama shouted so loud that Kindaichi gave a start at the other side of the court.

* * *

><p>"So, are you disappointed?"<p>

Ushijima frowned by his friend's question. He shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter."

"But you are rooting for Karasuno."

"I am not rooting for Karasuno." Ushijima asserted. "I expected their defeat in the first place."

"Eh?"

"Their main setter had been bothered by something all through the match."

"How do you know?"

Ushijima leaned back to the back rest of his seating. "Coach always brought me to junior high school matches to find setters to fit me to scout. Kageyama Tobio, he caught my eyes but his bad habit is his downfall." Ushijima said. "I know his normal play. In today's game, he had been a little bit unstable. Yet, he got his thought in order on the third set."

"I see..." His friend trailed. "It seems we are going to face Aoba Jousai in the final."

"It doesn't matter." Ushijima's eyes went even more intense. "We will past through them."

* * *

><p>They lost from Aoba Jousai. Tsukishima felt helpless and useless. He knew the outcome, yet he didn't know how to stop their inevitable defeat. No one shed tears, but Tsukishima knew everyone was crying in their hearts.<p>

It was much more devastating than before. The previous loss he felt was merely a loss. But today, it was different. Maybe because of the hope he had fed himself since Yamaguchi confronted him about his pathetic principles. And... The way he felt closer with his teammates than before, he now shared the same despair. He wanted to be alone for a moment.

"Coach, can I go to the toilet?" Tsukishima asked.

Ukai looked at him with worry in his eyes. He hesitated, but firmly nodded.

Tsukishima bowed a little before going out of their locker room.

Hinata's eyes followed Tsukishima's retreating back until he closed the door of their locker room. Sugawara was beside him and carefully watched him under his eyelashes. The senior knew there was something growing between his two juniors, but it wasn't his place to push them so he only watched them dancing hopelessly around each other. Hinata was sure but he didn't have the courage to act on his feeling. Tsukishima was still confused, yet lately he seemed to come in terms with himself, but still hesitant.

Sugawara looked around, usually Kageyama know how to push Hinata bluntly without making him shy or felt pushed.

Wait... Where is Kageyama?

* * *

><p>The water felt good at the back of his head, it fought off the heat from the glaring sun in the sky. Kageyama's hand was gripping the outdoor faucet so hard that his knuckles went white. Karasuno's defeat from Seijou, somehow it felt much more personal.<p>

He wanted to win, with his team. He wanted to surpass Oikawa. He wanted to show them that he could win in a team play. He wanted to show them that he had gotten over his trauma, the trauma they gave him, the trauma he caused by himself.

And above all, he wanted to move on.

Why? Why couldn't he get his head straight whenever Kindaichi was close to the net?

Kindaichi had broken up with him, he stated it clearly. And it left him broken and empty. It was no use to still thinking about him, to still remember those happy and fun days before they grew distant in their third year of junior high school. But the past stayed in the past. There was no way their relationship could be rebuild. Too much bitterness, Kageyama was left too heartbroken to try any relationship with Kindaichi, not even friendship.

"You are going to pass out if you keep doing that."

A low and deep voice suddenly said and Kageyama jerkily stood upright in which bring the water in his head with him, spraying the person with water splash.

The person reflexively closed his eyes as the water splashed on him. His maroon jersey was wet instantly.

"You are... Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa?" Kageyama half stated, half asked. He didn't take notice at the water dripping from his face and hair to his own shirt.

"Correct." Ushijima said with a little annoyance as he unzipped his wet jacket. "I want you to tell Shouyou something."

"Shouyou?"

"Hinata Shouyou." He clarified as he took off his jacket before wiping his wet face with it. "I will wait until he is ready." He said before shoving his jacket to Kageyama's chest. Just then Kageyama realized how wet his shirt had become.

"And when the time comes, it would be an all out battle." Ushijima said before walking away, leaving Kageyama stood alone in the open, wondering what the hell just happened, and why did he left his jacket with Kageyama.

And why didn't he tell Hinata by himself? So much drama!

Said the person who had been drowning in his own mellow thought just a moment before.

* * *

><p>Tsukishima splashed his face with water just because he didn't know how to get himself feeling neutral. He gripped the edge of the sink to anchor himself. He didn't dare to look up to the mirror in front of him, too afraid to find his pathetic face staring back at him. His glasses were folded next to the sink.<p>

"Tsukishima, are you alright?" Hinata said as he entered the restroom.

For once since a long time, he didn't feel funny around Hinata. For that, he was grateful.

"I am fine." Tsukishima said as he took his glasses and put it on. He looked up to Hinata's weary face. Of course, he was affected by their defeat. More than the others since his blocked final spike that finished the match.

"Are you?" Tsukishima asked back.

Hinata was surprised hearing Tsukishima asked other people's well being. Moreover, the blond did look genuinely curious, shown by how much he tried to look nonchalant.

"Yeah." He nodded as he crossed his arms. An act to shield how their defeat really affected him. He had tasted defeats before, but never in preliminaries.

Tsukishima nodded also. The silence followed it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. In fact, he welcomed it. Something in Hinata's presence comfort him. He looked up to Hinata to see how the taller boy looked at the mirror with vacant stare. Tsukishima then turned to the mirror and didn't see anything strange there.

"What are you thinking?" Tsukishima asked, suddenly worried again.

Hinata smiled nervously as he chuckled. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. I am not stupid." Tsukishima countered. "Do you think it's your fault that we lost?"

Hinata's eyes opened wide and his arms unfolded. That was all Tsukishima needed to know that he hit the jackpot.

"It's not your fault. Everyone knows that." Tsukishima said as he took a paper towel and dried his hands with it.

"But-"

"No buts. We are team. We lost, it's our defeat, not because of someone in the team." Tsukishima didn't want to hear any of Hinata's self-blaming. He hated it. "You cannot shoulder all the blame. There is no blame to put in the first place." Tsukishima finished that with a soft punch to Hinata's upper arm.

Tsukishima waited for Hinata's argument but it didn't come. Instead, the taller boy gave him a quivering smile and mumbled a small thank.

Thirty seconds into the comfortable silence, their bad habit came again. They blushed.

Hinata really, really liked Tsukishima. He seriously loved to be close to him and damn it was getting harder and harder to stop himself from reaching out to him. It was much better if Tsukishima boldly told him to stay away or stop. But the blond, he almost gave him the green light. It was driving him mad! He stared at Tsukishima's red face. See? He was blushing again and didn't do anything to escape the room, away from him.

Hinata had lived in a dormitory full of boys, with his confusing sexuality. He knew when and how to test the water.

Tsukishima's eyes widened when Hinata stepped closer to him. He looked up when Hinata took another step. His heart beat faster when the taller boy took the final step, invading his personal space.

Hinata's eyes never strayed from the eyes beneath those glasses. He waited for about ten seconds to let Tsukishima backed away. In which, the shorter boy didn't do.

Sometimes boys would mistaken it as a challenge so they stood their ground. So, to make sure, Hinata did the second step. He flicked his eyes to Tsukishima's lips for a good two seconds before staring at Tsukishima's eyes again. That conveyed the message.

Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed at that. He understood it clearly what Hinata asked, and what this all meant. But, he couldn't just decide it like this, in a split moment. He couldn't.

Hinata was counting in his head. He saw how Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowing and his eyes were not focus, the blond was deep in his mind. He was still confused. Hinata understood that and he wouldn't want to push the person he liked and make him frustrated. So, Hinata backed away.

The surprise and, dare Hinata said, disappointment, in Tsukishima's eyes made his chest swelled in happiness.

"Let's go, I think everyone is worried about us by now." Hinata said.

When he was sure that Tsukishima could not see his face. He smiled wide, stupidly.

* * *

><p>Kageyama walked through the hall of the stadium as he inspected the Shiratorizawa jersey that Ushijima had tossed to him unceremoniously. What was he going to do with that thing? His shirt was wet, yes. But he wouldn't wear another jersey other than Karasuno. It would insult the team and his pride wouldn't allow it. So, he only fold it in half and covered his folded arms in front of his chest, it served to cover his wet shirt also. He would give it to Hinata later, maybe he knew the way to give it back to Ushijima.<p>

"Ooh, Tobio-chan." Oikawa called from behind him. "Where are you going? Oh, and just so you know you did great in our match."

"Oi." Iwaizumi voice scolded.

Don't call him Oikawa if he stopped there. "What? I am really praising him. You could win, if only the opponent was not us."

Kageyama bit his bottom lip. The defeat was very fresh, and Oikawa had the heart to taunt him. The quiver spread all over his body was barely concealed. Kageyama gulped the lump in his throat.

"We will win." Kageyama said.

"Eh? What was that?"

Kageyama spun around. "We will win next time!" He exclaimed. His fists were at both sides of his body.

Kageyama had expected for Oikawa to smiled and retaliated. But the senior setter looked shocked out of his mind. Kageyama noticed how Oikawa was focusing on one of his hands. He followed his stare only to find the Shiratorizawa jacket.

"You!" Oikawa yelled. This was the first time he heard him speak with his voice raised. "Where did you get that!" Oikawa asked harshly as he advanced toward him.

Iwaizumi swiftly held his friend back. The feral look on Oikawa's face made Kageyama's blood ran cold. He remembered one time in junior high school, Oikawa almost punched him, just like this.

"Tobio! Answer me!"

"Oi, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi tried to snap his friend out of his fury.

"Tch!" Oikawa was blinded with his anger. He was able to wrestled his way out of his friend's hold and instantly pounced on Kageyama.

"W-wait! Oikawa-san, please get hold of yourself!" Kindaichi suddenly came between Kageyama and Oikawa. He stopped Oikawa's clawing hands with one of his hands and moved Kageyama to stand behind him with his other hand.

"Get out of my way! Tobio, answer me!"

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi shouted right beside him and that seemed effective to bring him back. "Do you want us to be disqualified because you fight with another team!?"

Oikawa didn't say anything. His eyes were burning with so much anger that left Kageyama wondered. His face was red with the same anger and his breath was irregular. Oikawa spun suddenly and walked away quickly. Iwaizumi sighed in relief before looking at Kageyama.

"Sorry about that." Iwaizumi apologized before sprinting to catch up to his friend, leaving Kindaichi and Kageyama alone.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Kageyama took a step back. His arms suddenly felt languish.<p>

"Are you okay?" Kindaichi asked.

Kageyama blinked as if to shake off his shock. "Yeah, but really, why did Oikawa-san react like that?"

Kindaichi's shoulders shagged and his eyebrows were in frown. "You didn't know, did you?"

Kageyama blushed in embarrassment. "W-what is it?"

Kindaichi sighed before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "There was a rumor that Oikawa-san's obsession to defeat Ushiwaka is not purely sportive rivalry."

Kageyama was taken aback by that. It was an easy game to guess what that statement led to. He really didn't notice it. He did notice the drastic change of behavior of Oikawa whenever Shiratorizawa being brought up. Oikawa showed blatant display of dislike without it being layered by his annoying goof like he always did to rile people. Ushijima was indeed treated special, in one way or another.

"Oh." Kageyama finally said.

"Just like you and Hinata were." Kindaichi suddenly said. "And, now, you guys are in the same team. Congratulation."

Kageyama looked up with clear confusion on his face. Kindaichi was staring off to the distance, his frown was still there.

"What are you talking about?"

Kindaichi shrugged. He looked displeased by something. Kageyama frowned as he wondered what was Kindaichi implying. Then something clicked.

"Wait! You mean, me and Hinata?" Kageyama yelled in slight repugnance. "No! He is with that bastardly Tsukishima!"

"Who are you calling bastardly, Ou-sama?"

Kageyama startled and he turned around to face both Tsukishima and Hinata. Clearly, the blond heard the last sentence he said, as seen by vein lines on the boy's forehead.

"Turnip Head." Hinata greeted. He really didn't like Kindaichi since he knew what he did to Kageyama in that one match, plus the thing he heard in the restroom after their practice match.

"It's Kindaichi." The Seijou glared. The dislike was mutual, apparently.

"Turnip Head is Turnip Head." Hinata said childishly.

"It's Kindaichi!" Kindaichi stepped forward. Kageyama swiftly put his hand on Kindaichi's shoulder.

"Turnip Head! Turnip Head! Turnip Head!" Hinata yelled louder.

"That's it!" Kindaichi moved to get to Hinata while Kageyama desperately held him back.

"Tsukishima, tell Hinata to stop!"

"Eh? Why should I?" Tsukishima said with a sadistic gleam reflected through his glasses.

"Damn you, why were you here anyway?" Kageyama asked, still keeping Kindaichi away from Hinata.

"We were from the toilet and was about to get back to the team." Tsukishima answered since Hinata was still busy calling Kindaichi 'Turnip Head'.

Kageyama stilled in all of sudden, which made Kindaichi wondered and stopped his advance toward Hinata in favor to look to him. Kindaichi's eyebrows shot up as he saw the scary looking smile the shorter boy sported.

"You, and Hinata, in the toilet together?" Kageyama teased. "Aaaah." The smile transformed into a knowing smirk.

Tsukishima's face went from pale to red in a matter of mili-second.

The commotion were instantly changed from Hinata versus Kindaichi into Tsukishima versus Kageyama.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Review? *puppyeyes*<p> 


End file.
